


An Introduction to Owl Post

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Owl Post (Harry Potter), Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: That time Fred purposefully interupted a conversation and accidentally set two people up.
Relationships: Jane Foster (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	An Introduction to Owl Post

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest hosted by Hermione's Nook. My prompt was as follows: Black Card: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _______ White Card: sexting via owl. This didn't end up very crack fic-y, but, it's a delicious little bit of smut. Many thanks to my beta for looking this over. 
> 
> Also, written for Excelsior Bingo I1: Jane Foster and Ladies of Marvel Bingo: O1: Romantic Comedy 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either of the characters mentioned here, they below to their respectful owners. No money is being made off the posting of this creative work.

“So, where did you go to school?” Jane asked, scooting closer to Harry. In the chaos of the Burrow, Jane had sought Harry out, because he was at least a familiar place. Darcy had dragged her to the Burrow to celebrate Ron’s birthday. She had gone along, eager to get her mind off of Thor. While she was the one who ended things with him, she hated the way the god would appear in her mind. She wanted to move on…. And attending a wizarding birthday party seemed like a good way to do it. “I know Darcy has mentioned the magical school before, but I can’t recall what it was.”

Harry offered her a small smile. “Hogwarts school of witchcraft and-”

“Sexting via owls!” Fred interrupted with a shout, swinging his arm around Harry and grinning. “Harry, here, why, Ron used to say you were always writing to that girl!”

Harry turned bright red, and Jane did her best not to laugh. She didn’t want to add to Harry’s embarrassment. 

“Fred, shoo,” Harry said, pushing Fred off him. “And stay away from the firewhisky! You’ve clearly had too much.” Looking at Jane, he shrugged. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Jane cleared her throat. “Sexting? Via an owl?”

Harry blushed even further. “Er, yeah, I have before… But not like Fred insinuated. I had a thing with a girl who was a few years ahead of me.” He cleared his throat. “Trust Ron to blab his mouth.”

Jane laughed. “Don’t worry, Harry, your secret is safe with me.” She paused. “But like… with owls? Like sending back and forth? I know I’ve seen Darcy and Ron do that before.” She paused, shaking her head. She did _not_ need that image of Darcy and Ron sexting like that. 

Harry laughed. “I mean, it’s interesting, and I suppose anyone could intercept the owl… But that’s part of the fun, I suppose.”

Jane hummed. “Interesting.” She glanced over Harry and blushed, wondering what sort of naughty things he would say if he sexted her. 

“Do you want to go grab a drink?” Harry offered.

“I’d love that,” Jane said, grinning. She followed Harry towards the kitchen, eager to get to know the wizard better.

* * *

Later that night, Jane was getting ready for bed when she heard a tapping noise at her window. She went over and looked outside, shocked to see an owl flying there, a piece of paper in its claws.

Opening the window, she allowed the owl to come in. It dropped the letter and she picked it up, opening it.

_Hey, Jane… Are you interested in giving this a try? Send your reply with Martin. - Harry_

Jane’s eyes widened. Did Harry mean what she thought he meant? Licking her lips, she quickly made up her mind. Taking a pen, she wrote back, _I’m game if you are_.

“Here you are, Martin,” she said, warily handing the paper to the owl. He took it and then took off, flying into the night.

The owl returned. Taking the letter, she opened it. 

_What are you wearing? - Harry_

_My jammies… you? - Jane_ She sent the owl back, and so, that’s how their evening continued.

_Just got into bed… I sleep nude._

Jane blushed. Of course he did. She pictured Harry in bed at this very moment, naked, as he waited for her response. Was he touching his cock? She flushed, before quickly writing her response. _I’ll have to try that sometime._

_You should. It’s very freeing… In fact… I wonder what would happen if I got to run my hands over your bare chest. Is your skin sensitive? What about your nipples? Would you like it if I teased them? Pinched them? Sucked on them? - Harry_

Jane’s eyes widened at his words... She pressed her legs together as she imagined him doing what he was describing. Suddenly, she felt all too hot in her camisole and shorts. She decided that moment to take Harry’s advice and sleep in the nude. She removed her clothing, eager to feel the night’s cool air. 

Licking her lips, Jane picked up her pen and wrote.

_Harry, I want your mouth on me, and if we’re being honest, I want my mouth on you. I want to bite at your neck and suck on the skin there. I want to run my hands along your stomach - you look quite fit from that magical sport you play - and arms and well, to be fair, I want to touch all of you. Everywhere._

She slipped her hands between her legs, lightly teasing herself as she waited for Harry’s response. She didn’t have to wait long - however - as Martin appeared moments later. 

She continued to tease herself as she read his response.

_Jane, I want to lick your breasts and your neck. I want to tease every inch of you with my tongue. And I want to put my mouth between your legs. I want to taste just how wet you are for me. Do you want that? - Harry_

Jane groaned, reluctantly stopping what she was doing so she could pen her response. _Yes, Harry, I want your mouth on me, especially on my clit. And I want your cock in my mouth. I want to suck you until you’re so hard that you don’t know how you’ll keep from coming too soon. - Jane_

Harry’s response came back quickly. _If I was going to come, I’d stop you and quickly push you down onto the mattress as I move on top of you. I’d feel your dripping wetness against the head of my cock. Would you like that? Would you want me to come inside of you?_

Jane could feel her body humming with desire. She penned her last response, knowing that she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

_Harry, I want you to fuck me so hard that my bed hits the wall over and over again. I’m going to cry out, loudly, as you fuck me. I want you to tease my clit as you thrust into me, teasing me, bringing me to the edge over and over until neither of us can take it anymore. And, yes, I’m a dirty girl - I want you to come inside me. - Jane_

Sending off the owl, Jane’s hand quickly resumed its movements, teasing her clit quickly. Within moments, her body jerked and she was consumed with the pleasure Harry was bringing her in her mind. She cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her.

She lay in a sweaty heap in the middle of her bed, her hand still limp between her thighs. She took a few breaths as her body calmed and she came down from her high. 

Sitting up, she wet her lips, blinking as she realised that Martin was sitting on her bedpost, holding another letter.

“Thank you, Martin,” she murmured, not even caring that Martin had witnessed most of her passion. She opened the letter, smiling at what Harry wrote. 

_Go on with me? Friday night at 8? - Harry_

Grabbing her pen, she quickly penned her response, her heart racing excitedly in her chest.

_I’d love to, Harry. See you then. Night… Love Jane_

She handed the letter to Martin, petting him lightly before sending him off. Heading to bed, she quickly made a note to thank Darcy for dragging her to Ron’s birthday. She definitely owed her friend one… And she owed one to the Weasley twin that interrupted her and Harry’s conversation. Thank goodness he introduced her to the world of wizarding sexting.


End file.
